The Fabrics of Destiny
Characters Order of Unity *Bill Plunderbones *Jack Pistol *Johnny "Dentface" Sea Slasher *Richard Goldvane *Lawrence Daggerpaine *Jason "Squanto" Yelloweagle Gallery DR41.1.png|Original Title Sypnosis The Balance is reached, and order has been established in the Earth and The Realm. With Bobby Moon and Albert Spark defeated, the Earth returns to peace. Countries are rebuilt. Empires formed. The reconstruction of the world has begun. But strange things begin to happen. Someone is tampering with the Realms, and it is causing disruptions throughout certain areas of the Earth. Prologue In a unknown location sat three pillars , each ending with a throne. Sitting on those three thrones were three brown cloaked hooded figures, their faces unseen, and eyes so eerie. "Has the time come, Master?" The left-side figure, the shortest asked with a red and orange pair of eyes. "Yes, have we found it?" The right-side figure added. He had what looked like a sapphire and a ruby for eyes. The Tallest one had two blood red eyes and spoke with a ancient voice... "Patience..." he said. "we are nearly there, my comrades. But the blasted Light... they are onto us..." "Their balance has been reached, just as planned, correct?" The left-side asked. "Yes... this finally allows more access to the Realms and Dimensions. But it also allows the Light to see our movements... we must be cautious." The main figure replied. "We have hidden in the shadows for too long...." The right-side figure said. "I say we strike now!" "Nonsense! The Master is right... we wait!" The left-side figure replied "Calm, the both of you! Don't make me turn your hands into frogs again!" The middle being said. One of them whimpered. Chapter 1: A Lonely Soul and Strange Anomalies Bill Plunderbones sat in his throne. He was looking out of his large glass window that overlooked the great city of Tokyo. Not too long ago its buildings were cracked and broken, fires in various areas, war machines hovering in the air painted red against a black sky. Now the skies were blue, the buildings repaired and a bright symbol shown in the sky where the sun would be. Bill just sat back in his chair looking at the top of his door where a banner hung. He stood up and hobbled down the hall. on the walls were pictures of different things. One was a dark upside down pyramid structure above the Caribbean waters and below it was a picture of Bill using some kind of duel disk playing against a young woman coursing with dark energy. Another image was a group of six people holding different swords in front of the symbol from the banner. The symbol of the Society of Light, whose remainders are now known as "The Order of Unity". This was the group that restored the very world back to peace and balance. Bill kept walking down until he reached a large portrait of himself and a woman holding hands and smiling, his wife Cherie. She had helped him defeat the Society of Darkness led by its ruthless leaders Supreme Overlord Bobby Moon and Lord Albertus Sparkington. Up above the Light symbol, the symbol of Balance began to let out pulse waves. the waves hit the Earth. In China near the great wall, the ground shook, cracking the wall. Several towers fell down. People were in shock and looked around wondering what happened. In Japan, Bill kept walking around, admiring his memories. He walked up to the statue of Cherie. He got down on one knee. Tears slithered across his face. He began to say something, when he felt a earthqake shake the palace cracking pillars and walls. "What?" he thought as he stumbled to the ground. Suddenly a messanger came running it "Sir a message is coming in from the tower". Bill nodded, got up, and followed the man up to Tokyo Tower which had been turned into a message receiver. He headed to the contraption, which he turned on. He sat down. "Yes this is Emperor Bill Plunderbones" he said. "Bill!" The voice said through a static message. "Did you feel that?" "Jack?" "Bill! Did you feel the" The voice continued... "Huh?" "Earthquake?" the voice said as the message became a bit clearer. It appeared to be Jack Pistol "Yea. What about it?" Bill said. "Wait it was felt there not just here?" Bill asked. Jack facepalmed where he was. "I got a message from Squanto in America as well" Jack replied. " In the desert a hole opened up and swallowed things" Bill listened, intrigued. "Hmmm". "Also Keira Kinover contacted from Egypt. She said the earthquake was felt in Egypt and knocked the Sphinx's nose off!" Bill just rolled his eyes chuckling. "So what else is new?" Jack laughed over the communication and then said "Your bases in the Caribbean are also picking up something... it's...I can't exactly tell, but..." Jack said. "The Caribbean?" Bill said blankly. "Yes. We know you don't go there anymore after what happened, but..." Jack said solemnly. " "but I'm heading there and so is Squanto." "Alright... I guess I'll board my Airship and meet you at Port Royal." Bill said as he stood up. " A moderate-sized ship with propellers and rotors aproached the Tower and let out a gangplank. Bill stepped aboard. "Where to sir? " Captain Cwalker said. CWalker worse a pink Cavailer hat with a yellow feather, a bright blue jacket, and some maroon-ish shirts and pants. "Port Royal." Bill said. "In the Caribbean" Bill replied sitting in his lounge chair on the wheel deck. "Yessir" Cwalker said obediently. The ship's rotors turned faster and made the sail raise up and the ship began to fly. It flew several miles over the sea, passing many boats and ships. Chapter 2: Discoveries and a Bad Dream Bill's airship hovered across the Pacific Ocean at great speed. Bill looked up at the sky at the Balance Symbol shining brightly, but when he looked closer he could see a strange aura coming from it "Werid" he said looking worried. No one really knew why there was a Balance symbol in front of the sun. It seemed quite silly to most folks. It just suddenly appeared after the Balance was reached. Bill began to think about the recent events. He had lost his powers. His magnificiant powers. Sure, he could still do a thing or too, but he no longer possessed the massive abilities he recieved long ago when he had been chosen as the host of the Light Being itself, and in doing so he was granted incredible strength and abilities. When the Society of Darkness led its assualt on the globe, Bill and his Society of Light prevailed, but with a great casualty. In a battle between Bill, Moon, and Parax the Hermit, they were both sent into Mount Fujiwara. Bill was spared, but at a great cost. The Light Being separated himself from Bill. A sacrifice made to supposedly take down the Darkness once and for all. Since then, Bill had felt weak as if a part of his soul had been ripped out. he looked below at the raging oceans, sighing and sitting back in his lounge chair. In Egypt Keria was enjoying the sun giving herself a tan, when the skies grew dark and lighting flashed , wind started to pick up and a dust tornado formed from the desert "Shit" she said bluntly as people were panicing and running for cover. Keria stood up and focused. She stretched her hand out and shot her eco energy at the twister, But it did, awesomely.. incredibly.. spectacularly, absolutely........ nothing! "What!!!!!?!??!?!" Keira exclaimed as her expression grew from annoyed to shocked. She focused and shot more energies at it, but it kept going and worsening. Eventually, it became two ''cyclones. Strangely, the twisters then disappeared and the sand they were carrying came crashing down on Keira. "Arggggghhh Shit" she shouted in anger. She quickly retreated inside to her cabin, growling angrily. Night had fallen and the airship was still over the sea. Bill was asleep in his bed but began tossing and turning. He began having an eerie dream.. '~Begin Dream Sequence~' Bill was standing in a desert up above the symbol of Balance was shining brightly then it crackled and seeped of bluish green energy that spread into a six pointed star symbol that covered it. "What the hell?" Bill said gasping in fear. "Your blinding Light cannot save you now... tehehehehehehe..." a voice said, echoing. A hooded figure came out of the shadows, and that appeared to be the voice's host. It was more of a high-pitched voice, not quite a child, but more like a whiney troll from Middle Earth. "Who are you?" Bill questioned. Another figure then appeared, a bit taller "Oh yes... no Light here....." the second voice said, echoing. It sounded like a more mature, normal voice. "What who are you guys?" Bill said, becoming frightened. He wasn't sure what to do - all he knew was that he wanted ''out. A shadow then fell across him as he looked behind. A massive, tall, hooded figure with red, piercing eyes appeared. "Our uprising comes..." the tall figure cackled evily. Three hooded figures.... Bill has no idea what he was seeing. "We will unravel the fabrics of destiny..." the tallest figure said. "And there is nothing you can do to prevent it!" ~End Dream Sequence~ Bill woke up gasping and sweating "What a dream.... or nightmare" he said relieved, and slumped back into bed and drifted to sleep. Chapter 3: The Caribbean Eventually, Bill's airship arrived at Port Royal. "Here you go, sir." Said Captain Walker, otherwise known as CWalker. "Can I get you anything? A glass of wine, perhaps?" "No." Bill replied. "I want to be fully sober when I see her." Bill replied. "Excuse me sir...'her'?" CWalker asked. "I wasn't aware you were meeting a woman, sir, I would have packed your tie! But.. a-won't Mrs. Plunderbones be upset about this.. occasion?" "Of course not you fooooool." Bill said, increasing the length of the word "fool". "It's her I'm meeting. She's been here working for months now, and I haven't seen her for awhile." CWalker looked embarrased. "Ah.. er, yes, sir." He replied. "My mistake." The gangplank on Bill's Airship lowered, and he walked down onto the docks. Jack Pistol and Squanto, aka Squirto were waiting for him. Pistol wore a dark black jacket, a red and white shit, a tricorne hat and red pants, though he was known for strangely taking them off at random times. Squanto had no hat, only a large round beard and scruffy brown hair. He wore simple vests and clothing. "Bill!" Jack said, happy that Bill had arrived. "So what's going on?" Bill asked. "We're unsure... but several locations throughout Earth have been disrupted through a strange series of events. The Raven's Cove outpost has been picking some signals up... we figured you'd know what it was." Squanto replied. Before they could say anything, a figure ran up the docks. It was Cherie, running at maximum speed towards Bill. "BILLY ROLL!" She exclaimed, still running through the docks. "Cher!" Bill said as his eyes lit up. But she wasn't slowing down. She ran to bear-hug him, but instead accidentally tackled Bill off of the docks and into the ocean. Squirto and Jack quickly looked down to see if they were alright. Cherie quickly came to the surface and walked to shore, followed by Bill, who was spitting fish out of his mouth. "Yuck! That's nasty!" "Yea... but this isn't" Cher said with a wink soon before kissing him. It was a long, romantic moment. Eventually Cher took her feet off of the ground and wrapped her limbs around him. He began staggering, and then fell down, back into the water. Squirto facepalmed. They both walked up to the shore, again. "I've missed you so much!" Cher said as she hugged him tight. "You too" Bill managed to reply, still spitting seawater out of his mouth. "It's been months... what have you been doing?" Bill asked. "Tracking down a rare artifact... people have been saying it's been 'cursing' people or something." Cher replied. "I thought maybe I could find it and see it for myself. It sounds neat. Unfortunately, one of these will take me into the Realms, but I have a map with it's exact location." "Just don't go into the Realms without me, dear." Bill replied. "Why?" Cher asked, "you don't have any powers." "Yea, don't remind me." Bill replied. "Shall we have dinner? I'm starving" Jack said. The group ate at an Italian joint at Port Royal. "Rare to see this good of food out in the Caribbean." Squirto said. "That will be 500 shillings." The waiter then said. "And it's expensive...." Squirt replied as he reached for his wallet. Then, all of the sudden, the ground shook. Cups shattered, shelve items flew, and several people fell out of their chairs. The waiter fell onto another table, hit his head, and fell to the ground, unconcious. "Just leave it." Squirt said before Cher could pay the man. Cher, however, grabbed the man, threw him up to a wall, and kissed him. She did this for a moment, and did what looked like something in the man's pants. After awhile she was done, and the man remained unconcious. "Yep, he's out cold." Cher said. Bill just rolled his eyes and walked outside. He saw in the distance, part of the island had been hit by a ball of fire. "Where is that coming from?" Bill asked "I don't know... but I think it's time we head to Raven's Cove." Jack said. "Agreed." Bill said. They boarded Bill's airship and set a course toward Raven's Cove. Eventually they arrived, and went ashore. "This islands gives me the creeps, sir. I will remain here if it's fine by you." CWalker said. "Fine." Bill replied. Bill, Cherie, Jack, and Squirto ventured into Raven's Cove. They reached the first town of old, ragged buildings. But a figure appeared. "Who are you?" Bill asked. The figure showed himself. "Name's Johnny." The man replied. "Johnny Sea Slasher, A.K.A. Dentface." The man had a serious bruise on his face. "Dent!!!" Bill said. "I'm glad to see you." "What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "I've got a bounty on someone. Need to find 'em." Dent replied. "Who?" Bill asked. "My GM" Dent replied. The group laughed. Before they could say anything else, however, the island began to shake. The symbol in the air, the symbol of Balance, shot energy waves at the island. It glowed with strange energy. That's what has been causing this the whole time!" Jack said. These waves, however, were doing much more damage than the other damage reported. The quake it was causing was massive, and the group struggled just to stand up. "Make for the ship!" Bill said. "Move!!!!" Jack added. The group tried to run to the airship, but were ultimately unsuccessful. It was too hard to move. Eventually, the island began flooding. "The island is going down!" Dent said. "Brace yourselves!!" Jack added. But the group couldn't get around fast enough. The island was shaking too hard. "This is worse than being in bed with that Mexican!" Cherie said. "Wait..." Bill attempted to speak. "What!?" "Don't worry, this was before we were married." Cherie said. "Damn girl, you lost your V-card young." "Shut up you" Cher replied. "We have to find a way off this rock!" Jack said. "The Airship is too far!" Bill exclaimed. Rocks began falling off of the cliff ledges. CWalker was using zoom technology on the airship, and spotted them. "Just go!" Bill yelled as he made a hand signal in the air multiple times. Apparently Walker saw this, and began navigating the ship away. "Dent, how did you get here?" Squanto asked. "My ship. But it's on the other side of the island. We'll never make it." Dent replied. Rocks began tumbling down from the cliffs above, and several large portions of them collapsed, causing rains of rocks to decend down upon them. The flood water was continuing, and the island was falling apart. Jack grabbed his pick axe and drilled several holes into the side of the rocks. He made enough holes for each of them and impaled his axe into his own hole. Bill was the first to realize what was happening. "Put your swords into the holes! Now!!!" Bill exclaimed. Dent did this, followed by Bill. Squirto thought it was a ridiculous idea, but did anyone have any better ideas? Squirt followed. Cherie, however, was more of a gun person. She didn't have a blade. The water was at their feet, but Bill grabbed her with one arm just in time to save her from the rapid flowing water. The entire island shook of massive power, and destruction ensued. Bill was holding his sword into the rock with one hand and holding Cher with the other. She locked her arms around him. "If you let me fall..." Cher began. "I won't." Bil replied as he kissed her. He held her tight with his arm, and eventually they all submerged into water, holding their breath. Squirto looked like he was struggling with holding it, but Dent looked fine. However, the pressure caused Dent's sword to come loose, and he was pulled away almost immediately. Luckily, Squirto caught Dent's leg with one arm just in time. Strangely, the water pressure shifted, which stunned the group to some degree. It pulled Cher from Bill, and took Squirto and Dent as well. Bill took his sword out of the rocks and allowed himself to be taken, hoping to join Cherie in death. Jack was dragged out as well, and they all drifted out, being thrown about underwater, victims to the deadly shifts of water pressure. Bill noticed the pressure took them all into an underwater tunnel. "This can't be good", he thought. He tried to avoid it, but the system was too focused - they were dragged into the tunnel. It was pitch black in there, and they could do nothing but hold their breath and hope to survive. The water continued pulling them through the tunnel, until eventually the pressure completely stopped. Bill saw light above him, and swam upwards. He breached through the line of water. At last - they could breath. Meanwhile, in a concealed room within the Symbol in the air, the three figures of Mortem were discussing. "What just happened?" Asked the figure on the right, whose voice sounded like that of a normal, mature, older teenager. "What!? What have you done!?!?" Asked the figure in the middle; the largest. "You were supposed to slaughter them, not send them into the realms!!!" He appeared to be very angry. The shortest figure, who sounded more like a wimpy troll from Middle Earth ( See "The Hobbit" ), replied with "I just wanted to want them freeeeeeeze! The cold will take them." "You fool!" The leader replied. "Do you realize that that realm gives them the potential to enter the '''netherrealms!?'" "Ohhhhh!" The childish one replied, frustrated. "I just wanted to see them get all confuzzled!" "Eh? 'Confuzzled'? What kind of a word is that!?" The leader asked. "I heard the one named Dentface saying it." He replied. The leader was infuriated. "How DARE you talk like them!?" He said as he turned his back to the childish one and began walking away. "Well... technically, we're speaking English, so...." the childish one began. "''That's it!" ''The leader said. "Just for that...." he began, and held his hand out torward the small figure. The childish figure's hands were then transformed into frogs. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Make it go away! PLEASE!" "Nigh! That is your punishment." The leader replied. "For acting like a ''fool!" "What now, sir?" Asked the more mature figure. "We can always send our little comrade. An opposite spirit of one of that Bill's friends, I believe. He has been here for awhile, we can always give him a call." The leader replied. Chapter Four Category:Fiction Category:POTCO Fiction